


do robot thieves dream of electric hearts?

by grinningCalamity



Category: Persona 5
Genre: (in the past but very relevant to the plot), Akechi Goro Redemption, Alternate Universe - No Personas (Persona Series), Alternate Universe - No Phantom Thieves of Hearts (Persona 5), Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Android Akechi, Android Joker, Brainwashing, Death, Implied/Referenced Abuse, In a sense, Manipulation, Memory Alteration, Murder, Not Beta Read, Roleswap, Temporary Character Death, all that good stuff, i promise its not as dark as the tags might lead you to believe, like this is not a fluff story but i intend for it to have a happy ending, no ships planned rn but i may change that, of various kinds
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:35:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29918385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grinningCalamity/pseuds/grinningCalamity
Summary: Crow hasn't seen Joker in... he doesn't know how long. And that's fine. He doesn't miss him, and he *certainly* doesn't intend to have anything to do with this ridiculous investigation being run by the people keeping him captive. It's fine. Everything's fine. It's *fine*.Joker can't remember the last time he had this much fun. Not that he can remember much of anything, anymore.
Kudos: 8





	do robot thieves dream of electric hearts?

**Author's Note:**

> its almost 2 am and i wrote the first two chapters nonstop over the past 3 hours, kinda skimmed over them a bit, and called it good. i apologize so sincerely if this ended up being a travesty fdjkjdfgk

BOOTING CROW.wild ………………..

Beginning POST ……………………

CPU ………………………… OK

Power Supply ……………… OK

System Board ……………… OK

RAM ………………………… OK

Math Coprocessor ………… OK

Internal Modem ……………. OK

LAN …………………………. OK

Audio In/Out ……………….. OK

Voice Bank …………………. OK

Nervous Network ………….. OK

Balance …………………….. OK

Visual In ……………………. OK

Beginning Routine Anti-Virus Scan……..

No Malware Detected

Beginning Routine Memory Cache Scan ……..

ALERT!

Clutter Detected In Memory Cache. Declutter? Y/N

> N

ALERT!

Failure To Declutter Memory Cache May Result In Internal Lag And Lowered Efficiency. Declutter? Y/N

> N

Memory Cache Scan Complete

Checking For Routine Maintenance Updates ……..

ALERT!

Cannot Connect To Maintenance Servers. Continue Booting? Y/N

> Y

ALERT!

Failure To Connect To Maintenance Servers Prevents Routine Software And Firmware Updates, And May Result In Program Damage And Lowered Efficiency. Continue Booting? Y/N

> Y

No Maintenance Updates Available

Finish Boot? Y/N

> Y

Finishing …………….

CROW.wild and its hardware are property of Yaldabaoth Group, and may only be utilized by Yaldabaoth Group and its close affiliates to whom express permission has been granted. Any other usage or possession of CROW.wild and/or its hardware will result in immediate and severe legal action by Yaldabaoth Group.

Do you acknowledge this? Y/N

> Y

Thank you for your cooperation.

Beginning Final Boot Procedures ………

3

2

1

……... OK


End file.
